


Gou's Diary

by angey_firstfriendshipping_person02



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Diary/Journal, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angey_firstfriendshipping_person02/pseuds/angey_firstfriendshipping_person02
Summary: After his first adventure with Ash, Gou decides to write whatever happened in his adventures through his point of view.
Relationships: Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to skip a couple of episodes for the sake of laziness.  
> I use Satoshi's English name, while I use Goh's Japanese name.

Dear Diary,  
Today was an amazing day! I finally made a new friend!! His name is Ash. Ash “Satoshi” Ketchum. I know what you’re gonna say, “Gou, don’t you have a friend already, Koharu??”. This is different. He’s more extroverted, less pushy and more “Hey! What do you want to do?” . Aah, he’s so amazing! Something entirely new!! If I’d be blushing anymore, my nose would bleed! (wait that’s weird… is it?). Heh, maybe I’d like just a couple of hugs from him. Yea, that’s what I’ll do! Will come back and write more!  
Signed,  
Gou


	2. Chapter 2

Dear diary,

Me and Ash went to Galar today! But, for some reason, our train to go to the Wild Area was delayed and had to wait a full 6 hours just so we could go there! So, Ash being Ash, told us to find somewhere to eat. I went on to look at my Rotom Phone to look for places but Ash’s stomach thought otherwise and sent us to a local Galar Scone store. I told Ash about the scones, but didn’t even listen to me (oy, he can be a handful). So, he and I sat down near the shop and began to eat as a Beauty and the Beast-esque seating. But, heard a loud clattering coming from a trash can. Ash’s Pikachu went to check to see that it was… a rock?! Another rock was thrown and both of us got distracted to see that there were some unknown pokemon stealing our food! 

Ash and I went running towards them, but I soon got lost in the alleys! Luckily, Ash told me where he was. He and I saw three Nickits and an unknown pokemon. Wait… AN UNKNOWN POKEMON?! Wow! This is amazing!! But, Ash got mad when he realized that the pokemon was EATING Ash’s scones (what a stomach he has…). After Ash defeated the pokemon, Pikachu went and grabbed his backpack, and told him that he had fun with his battle with the pokemon. The pokemon got TRIGGERED and kicked him in the Ash.

It began to run away and we didn’t see it anywhere. As we were going to check if our train was close by, we heard commotion coming from an alley! It was the same pokemon! He was in deeper shit now. But… I didn’t want the pokemon to get hurt… AW F*CK MY NICE SKILLS!!! I had to apologize and lie that it was my pokemon. He soon served the pokemon and us some scones. He soon caught me in the act of lying and told me the story of the Nickit and the now known Scorbunny.

I soon felt bad for the pokemon and told it “You can be better! There’s so much in the world you haven’t seen!! So, never give up!” Ash soon agreed and gave me a hug. Oh my god, OH MY GOD! I haven’t been this close to Ash!! My heart was bleeding real fast and turned bright pink. But, our train was here! We needed to go. So, our train was ready to take us to the Wild Area! 

So, we told Professor Cerise what happened today and waited until we fell asleep. Well, that’s all I have to write here!  
Until next time,  
Gou


End file.
